Can we make it real?
by iloverandycena854
Summary: Summary: Ashley broke up with Matt but it seems he isn’t over with her yet, so she decides to hire someone to be her boyfriend in exchange of her 2001 Lamborghini Diablo but what if they fall for each other in the process? Can love find a way to make it r
1. stolen kiss

Can we make it real?

Iloverandycena854

Summary: Ashley broke up with Matt but it seems he isn't over with her yet, so Ashley decides to hire a guy in exchange of he 2001 Lamborghini Diablo but what if the fall for each other in the process? Can love fin it's way to make everything real?

Starring: Ashley Massaro, John Cena, Matt Hardy, Randy Orton, Liz, Trish Stratus and Jack.

Thoughts are in Italics

Chapter 1:

8:54 a.m. at the Arena

"I told you, I'm not going back to you!" Ashley shouted to Matt.

"Please Ash, listen to me."

"After you cheated on me you expect me to go back to you?" Ashley said.

"Look Ash, I did not cheat on you." Matt said.

"So how do you explain me seeing you kissing a bimbo is not cheating?" Ashley said.

Before Matt could answer back Ashley walked out but Matt followed her.

"Leave me alone Matt!" Ashley shouted as she started to walk briskly.

"_What will I do?" "Think Ash, think." _

"_Okay, I'll just tell him I have a new boyfriend to stop him."_

"Matt stop following me, I have a new boyfriend!" Ashley said.

"You expect me to believe that?" Matt said.

"Okay, then I'll prove it." Ashley said.

"_What did you just say Ash?" _

"_Okay, I got an idea; I'll just kiss the first guy I'll see in the hallway."_

Ashley kept walking but Matt also kept following her.

"_Gosh, he isn't leaving me alone it means I'm going to pursue the plan."_

To Ashley's surprise the first guy he saw was him who's about to get some coffee.

"_Oh, no why you, I was more expecting someone a little stupid like Chris masters or one of the spirit squad."_

"Ashley please let me explain!" Matt shouted.

When Ashley heard Matt again she had no choice but to pursue her plans.

"_Okay, ash here goes nothing."_

To Matt's surprise Ashley passionately kissed John. Both men's eyes were widely opened.

"See, I told you Matt I have a new boyfriend." Ashley boasted at matt while hugging John.

"_I can't believe I just did that." _

John was speechless and was in shock so he didn't even got the chance to comment.

Matt was so shocked and was about to leave.

"Oh, and before I go I just want to tell you something Ash; Once I prove that he's not you're boyfriend you're going back to me." Matt threatened Ashley and walked out."

After Matt had walked out John was confusedly looking at Ashley.

"I can explain." Ashley said with a smile as she pulled John to his locker room.

"What the hell was that?" John shouted.

"I was just trying to get him stop bugging me." Ashley said.

"By kissing me and telling him I'm your boyfriend?" John said.

"Ash, if you really like me you could have just approached me." John joked.

"Shut up!" Ash said.

"Look John, I need your help."

"Oh, no I am definitely not doing it!" John shouted at Ash but Ashley kept her dirty look at John.

"Please?" Ashley said.

"No matter how many times you look at me like that there is nothing that can convince me!" John exclaimed.

"Even my 2001 Lamborghini Diablo?" (John's dream car)

"So until when is this deal?" John said assuming he agreed.

"I know you couldn't say no." Ashley grinned.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow; I'll be at your place at 7." Ashley said as she kissed John on the cheek.

"Bye boyfriend." Ashley grinned as she left John's locker room.

**A/N: So any comments? What do you think?**


	2. deal or no deal?

Can we make it real?

Iloverandycena854

Summary: Ashley broke up with Matt but it seems he isn't over with her yet, so Ashley decides to hire a guy in exchange of her 2001 Lamborghini Diablo but what if the fall for each other in the process? Can love find a way to make it real?

Starring: Ashley Massaro, John Cena, Matt Hardy, Randy Orton, Liz Jessica Alba, Trish Stratus and Jack.

Thoughts are in Italics

Chapter 2:

As Ashley said, she arrived at exactly seven.

"Hi, honey." John said with a grin while opening the door for Ashley.

Ashley raised her left eye brow on John.

When Ashley raised her eye brow John started to get serious.

"Okay, so let's start this talking." John said as he offered a seat for Ash.

"I printed out this contract this morning." Ashley said as she handed over to John a piece of paper.

"Bla bla bla." John said while looking at the papers.

"Are you seriously not going to read it?" Ashley said.

"I just skipped the boring part okay, so calm down; why are you so angry anyway?" John asked.

"Its nothing just continue reading." Ashley said.

"Okay. Here's the not so boring part of the paper." John said as he started to read aloud.

"Condition 1: John will not get Ashley's car unless they finally convince Matt that they are dating."

"Condition 2: Ashley will be staying at John's place every Sunday to Wednesday."

"What staying here is part of the contract?" John shouted.

"Just continue reading." Ashley demanded.

"Condition 3: Nobody should know about the contract."

John suddenly stopped.

"Hey, why did you stop?" Ashley asked.

"Ashley I think I just broke a rule." John said with a fake smile.

"What? We haven't even started and you broke a rule already?" Ashley said.

"Don't worry, Trish is trustworthy besides she's not blubber." John said.

"And by the way I wrote that we are dating in my blog entry yesterday." John said.

"What?" Ashley shouted.

"Hey, calm down I wrote it so some of my fans could you know talk about it so Matt would soon find out." John stammered.

"I'm pretty sure we'll be at the headlines of wrestling websites and magazine by this time." Ashley said.

"Headlines today: 2 wwe superstars dating?" Ashley said.

"Don't worry if we finish this we can just tell them we broke up, you know we could just tell them it just didn't work out." John suggested.

"Just continue your reading." Ashley said.

"Okay, condition 4: John and Ashley should be very sweet when Matt is around."

"Condition 5: personal life is still personal life."

"Okay, that's about all." Ashley said as she stood up.

"Wait, can I add something?" John

"Since you are going to stay a couple of times a week, can you add the part were you need to cook for me?" John asked.

"What?" Ashley grinned.

"Cook for you?" Ashley said while laughing.

"Yeah, since I moved out I only had fast food everyday, so Why not take the opportunity?"

"Watever John." Ashley said.

"Okay, I better get my things I left it inside the Diablo." Ashley said

"What? You're staying here tonight?" John asked confusedly.

"Of course, it's Tuesday night." Ashley said.

"Damn it!" John said

Ashley smiled at him with a matching stick out of her tongue.

"By the way I parked the Diablo at your parking lot."

"What? You brought it here?" John asked with a smile."

"I brought it here so you could have and inspiration in doing this."

When John saw the car he can't help but smile.

"Ash, you know I think we should make a baby tonight so we could end this." John joked.

"Shut up!" Ashley shouted as she punched John's arms.

"Aw!" John said.

After a few minutes of staring at the 2001 Lamborghini Diablo John finally helped Ashley in bringing her thing in the guess room.

To be continued…

**A/N: Any violent reactions? I didn't have time to proof read it cause I have a flight today I just did this chapter for 23 minutes so I'm sorry it there are so many typos it. Anyweiz the next chapter is gunna nice and since I'll update after 6 days I'll just give you guys a little spoiler: Somethin' hot is going to happen that night. Okay that's all for this Chap. If you didn't like it feel free to tell me. Kei… keep the review coming!**


	3. Chapter 3

Can we make it real?

Iloverandycena854

Summary: Ashley broke up with Matt but it seems he isn't over with her yet, so Ashley decides to hire a guy in exchange of her 2001 Lamborghini Diablo but what if the fall for each other in the process? Can love find a way to make it real?

Starring: Ashley Massaro, John Cena, Matt Hardy, Randy Orton, Liz, Trish Stratus and Jack.

Thoughts are in _Italics_

Chapter 3:

After Ashley unpacked at the guess room he went to John's room.

JOHN'S ROOM

John was busy using his pc until…

"Ash, what are you doing here?" John asked.

"I was kinda bored there so I decided to go here." Ashley reasoned.

"Ash, come here you gutta see this." John said.

Ashley went closer but not that close to John.

"You can sit here, come on I won't bite you." John said as he offered his lap.

Ashley didn't react.

"You can't just stand there."

At last Ashley sat down at John's lap and to her surprise John wrapped his left hand on her waist while the other one was holding the mouse of his pc.

"_What is he doing?" Ashley said._

"Look at this Ashley." John said.

"Shit, we're at the headlines of Ashley shouted.

"And not only that."

John went to and showed Ashley the headlines

"What? WWE champion and 2005 raw diva search winner confirmed dating?" Ashley read.

"How did the WWE knew about this?"

"Trish!" Both of them shouted at the same time.

"Damn it! I shouldn't have told her." John said.

"We need to talk to her tomorrow." Ashley said

"John, I think I need to go its getting late."

"Okay, goodnight." John said with a smile.

When Ashley got to her room she can't help but think about John.

"_Gosh, his smile almost killed me. I can't believe he's that cute"_

"_Shit Ash, what are you thinking?"_

"_He's not you're boyfriend!"_

It was already 1 in the morning but Ashley still couldn't sleep. She kept thinking and thinking about plans on how to convince Matt that John's her boyfriend.

After all those thinking Ashley got thirsty so she decided to go down.

She went down wearing only her 2 piece Victoria's secret lingerie because she assumed that John was already sleeping.

When she reached the kitchen she drank a glass of water.

She was about leave until…

"Ahhh!" Ashley shouted.

"Ashley it's me!" John said.

"John? What are you doing here?" Ashley said while covering herself with to big plates.

"I got hungry, duh." John said.

"You went down only wearing you're boxers?" Ashley asked.

"_Gosh, he's so hot." Ashley said._

"Hey, I didn't know you were here!" John said.

"And you, what are you doing here? Wearing only that?" John asked.

"I got thirsty so I went down to drink not knowing you were still awake."

"What are you staring at?" Ashley said.

"Nothing, you just look stupid covering yourself with plates." John lied.

"_She's damn hot!" John said _

"Come on let's stop arguing again" John said.

"You go up and I'll stay down." John said.

"Fine." Ashley said as she went up and leaving the plates on the counter.

"I am not eating on those plates!" John joked.

"Shut up John!" Ashley shouted back before entering the guess room.

**A/N: I don't think this is a nice chapter but I promise the next chapter will be better. I'm not sure when I'll do it but I promise to do it within this week. Anyways I posted a link on the theme songs of the story on my profile. Kei… gutta go R&R please**


	4. untitled

Can we make it real?

Iloverandycena854

Summary: Ashley broke up with Matt but it seems he isn't over with her yet, so Ashley decides to hire a guy in exchange of her 2001 Lamborghini Diablo but what if the fall for each other in the process? Can love find a way to make it real?

Starring: Ashley Massaro, John Cena, Matt Hardy, Randy Orton, Liz, Trish Stratus and Jack.

Thoughts are in _Italics_

Chapter 4:

The next morning…

AT THE KITCHEN

"Mornin' John!" Ashley said with a beautiful morning smile.

"Wow, it smells like Starbucks in here!" John said with a killer smile while both his hands on his waist.

"And not only that I made breakfast." Ashley boasted.

"Thanks hon." John joked.

"Whatever John!" Ashley said.

John sat down next to Ashley and was very unusual cause he always sits down in front of her.

"So we're talking to Trish today right?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, I called her last night."

After breakfast they both went to their rooms and took a bath.

John was the first to go down.

"Ash, it's already 8:30 we'll gunna be late!" John shouted.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Ashley shouted back.

John was near the stairs waiting for Ashley until.

"Ashley?" John said while glaring at Ashley.

"Why, something wrong?" Ashley asked.

"No it's just you're outfit's nice." John lied.

"_How can she be this gorgeous?" John said._

"Thanks anyways." Ashley said.

The two went to John's car and headed to the Arena for rehearsals. When they arrived at the same time paparazzi started taking pictures of them and when they entered the arena staffs started looking at both of them.

"I didn't know everybody knew about this." Ashley whispered to John.

The two entered the women's locker room first to talk to Trish.

"Trish we need to talk to you privately." John said.

"Can we just do this talking later."

"We have rehearsals remember!" Trish said.

"Okay, we'll talk to you later." John said not knowing Candice was there looking at them.

"So, the news is true?" Candice said.

"Yeah." Ashley said with a fake smile.

"I better go I still have to change in my wrestling suit." John said.

"Oh, wait John aren't you kissing you girlfriend goodbye?" Candice said with a dirty smile.

The two looked at each with a fake smile.

"Oh, yeah almost forgot that." John lied.

Ashley was about to kiss John in the cheek but to her surprise John kissed her in the lips.

"Bye, babe." John said as he went out of the women's locker room.

After the very tiring rehearsals John went to the women's locker room but before he could enter Matt confronted him.

"So, you're really dating with Ashley huh?" Matt asked.

"Obviously, She told you we were dating right?"

"Now you have confirmed it I just hope you don't bug my girl anymore." John said with his left eyebrow raised.

"Don't worry I won't bug her but the minute I prove something she's mine." Matt said as he walked away.

After Matt had walked away John went in the women's locker room.

"Hey, girls." John said as he entered the locker room.

"Hi, John." The girls answered back.

Ashley got her bag and so did trish.

"So, where are we going to talk?" Trish asked.

"Let's go to my place." John said.

"Okay, I'll call Jack." Trish said.

"Call Jack?" Ashley asked.

"Hey, I told him everything I know and he's the one Mc Mahon talked to that's why both of you are in the headlines of Trish said.

John and Ashley looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

To be continued…

**A/N: Okay, that's all for chapter 4. since obviously I'll update late again I'll give another spoiler: Someone's gunna be jealous in the next chapter.**


	5. missing you?

Can we make it real?

Iloverandycena854

Summary: Ashley broke up with Matt but it seems he isn't over with her yet, so Ashley decides to hire a guy in exchange of her 2001 Lamborghini Diablo but what if the fall for each other in the process? Can love find a way to make it real?

Starring: Ashley Massaro, John Cena, Matt Hardy, Randy Orton, Liz, Trish Stratus and Jack.

Thoughts are in _Italics_

Chapter 5:

JOHN'S HOUSE

"So why the hell did you tell Mr. Mc Mahon!" John asked Jack.

"He forced me to tell the truth." Jack reasoned.

"I tried not to tell him but he blacked mail me!" Jack said.

"Stop it guys!" Ashley shouted.

"Let's just talk about this calmly."

After a long argument on whose fault is it, they finally thought of a way to convince the public of their break up in four months.

"Finally, everything settled." Ashley said.

"The only bad thing is I need to be with Ashley for 4 long months." John emphasized.

"Hate you John!" Ashley asserted.

"Okay, I think its getting late; I think we need to go." Trish said while holding Jack's arms.

"Wait, wait before I let you guys go, promise me you'll tell nothing about this." John said while holding Jack's other arm tightly.

"We promise!" Both Trish and Jack said.

"I'll kill both of you if you tell this to anyone!" John shouted before Jack and Trish got to their car.

After Jack and Trish had left the two sat down…

"Damn it!"

"4 months of pretending you're my boyfriend!" Ashley said.

"Worst thing is I need to be with you!"

"Hey, stop it Ash I don't like this either." John asserted.

"Gosh, didn't know it was getting late I need my beauty rest."

"Oh, and yeah I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Huh?" John said.

"Did you forget? I still go home you no and its part of the contract." Ashley said.

John did not reply and just went up to his room.

"_What's his problem?" Ashley said_

The very next day John woke up early to see Ashley before leaving but it seems she already left.

John looked at her messy room and her bag wasn't their so he assumed Ashley really left.

"_I should have waked up early!"_

Two days had passed and John never received a call or even a message from Ashley.

"_When is she coming back?"_

"_Why isn't she calling me?"_

The whole afternoon John kept on thinking about Ashley.

He kept thinking of Ashley so he decided to go to her house and swallowed his pride.

ASHLEY'S HOUSE

"John?" Ashley said with a devastated face.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, Matt saw me without you, so he might think we broke up or something." John lied.

"Really?"

"Omg, where did you see him?"

"Near my place." John lied again.

"He might be spying or something."

With John's convincing powers Ashley went back home with John.

To be continued…

**A/N: I changed one member of the cast cause I think it's really to good to be true so I just changed Jessica Alba to Liz. Anyways this chapter is short but hope you like it. Spoiler for the next chap: Liz is coming back to Boston and someone's about to be jealous.**


	6. sorry

Can we make it real?

Iloverandycena854

Summary: Ashley broke up with Matt but it seems he isn't over with her yet, so Ashley decides to hire a guy in exchange of her 2001 Lamborghini Diablo but what if the fall for each other in the process? Can love find a way to make it real?

Starring: Ashley Massaro, John Cena, Matt Hardy, Randy Orton, Liz, Trish Stratus and Jack.

Thoughts are in _Italics_

Chapter 6:

7 a.m. at John's house

Ashley was still a sleep when she heard her phone ringing.

Ashley: "hello?" Ashley said with a yawn.

Jack: "Ash, it's me Jack."

Ashley: "Oh, hey Jack what's up?"

Jack: "I just can't help it that's why I called."

Ashley: "Huh?"

Jack: "Trish told me not to break the news to you until tomorrow but I just can't help it!"

Jack: "Matt left the business for good!"

Ashley: "What!"

Jack: "Mc Mahon told Candice Matt left for good and is going to migrate in Italy. (Congrats Italy! Heheh special mention!)"

Ashley: "Really?" "Are you serious?"

Jack: "Yes, hon!"

Ashley: "Omg, gutta tell this to John bye." She said hurriedly

JOHN'S ROOM

John was peacefully sleeping and snoring until…

"John, wake up!" "I gutta tell you somethin'." Ashley said while shaking John.

"Still sleeping!" John said as he covered himself with the duvet cover.

"John, Matt resigned!" Ashley shouted

When John heard what Ashley said he immediately woke up.

"What?" John said while sitting down with two eyes widely opened.

"Jack called me awhile ago and told me Matt left the business."

"So, this means I get to have the Diablo?" John asked with a grin.

"Uh, no!"

"Not until four months." Ashley said

"Damn it!" John said.

"Hey, it was practically your fault you started the whole blabbing thing." Ashley said.

"Yeah right!" John said as he continued his sleep.

TWO HOURS LATER

"Where the hell is she?" John asked to himself when he went down and saw Ash wasn't there.

John waited for Ash at the door.

30 minutes later…

John got so bored of waiting so she decided to call Ashley but Ashley wasn't answering.

10 minutes later…

"Where the hell have you been?" John asked Ash.

"To the grocery." Ashley said while carrying two bags of groceries.

"For two and a half hours?" John asked.

"Well, I sort of went to the mall too." Ashley said.

"What are all those groceries for?" John asked.

"Well, since Matt finally left I decided to have a little celebration."

"I'll cook dinner only tonight." Ashley said while emphasizing only.

"Yeah right, you going to cook dinner, you can't even cook a decent breakfast and now you're cooking dinner." John teased Ash.

"Shut up John!"

"Ok, I just hope it's edible." John teased Ash again.

LATER THE AFTERNOON…

John and Ash were at the garage. John was cleaning the Diablo while ash was putting a black nail polish on her toe nails. After a few minutes John's phone rang.

John: "Hello?"

Liz: "Hey, John."

John: "Liz?"

Liz: "I'm back."

John: "You're back in Boston?"

Liz: "Hey, aren't you happy?"

John: "No, of course I'm happy."

Liz: "So, I'll wait for you here at my place."

John: "Sorry Liz but I think I really can't go."

Liz: "Because of Ashley right?"

John: "You know about Ashley?"

Liz: "Duh, doesn't everyone?"

John: "Actually the reason is we're having a celebration tonight."

Liz: "Can't you even spare 30 minutes meeting me?"

John: "Ok, sure I'll go there." John said with a not so happy tone.

Liz: "I knew you'd say yes!"

John: "Of course, how could I not say no to you?"

Liz: "I'll wait for you, bye."

John: "Ok, bye."

"Who was that?" Ashley asked the moment John hanged up.

"It was Liz, she back in Boston." John said woefully.

"Oh." Ashley said with an unexplained awkwardness on her face.

AN HOUR LATER

Ashley was preparing for their so called "celebration" while John was busy on thinking on what excuse he would tell Ashley because he's going to Liz' place.

While Ash was getting the champagne John approached her.

"Umm, Ash I'll be leaving for a while." John said.

"Leaving?" asked Ash.

"Yeah, I'll be going to Liz' place but I promise I'll be back soon."

"Oh, okay." Ashley said with a little frustration seen on her face.

3 HOURS AFTER JOHN HAD LEFT

Ashley had prepared everything in the garden, the table, food, wine and everything but three hours had past and still Cena wasn't there.

She was staring blindly in the air and thinking about John the whole time. The food was getting cold and so was Ashley.

"_How could he do this?"_

"_How could he ditch me?"_

"_But why am I still waiting for him?"_

"_What am I feeling?"_

So many questions on Ashley's mind that made he not notice the time. It was already 5 hours since John left and there she was still patiently waiting for John.

After a few minutes Ashley started to cry and thought of herself stupid for waiting for him. She left the garden and went inside leaving everything she prepared in the garden.

After a long series of crying on her bed she finally fell asleep.

1 hour later John arrived. The moment he went out of his Ferrari the first thing he saw was the table. He stared at the table and he felt guilt on his heart.

When he entered the house he went straight to Ashley's room and saw Ashley sleeping.

John sat down near Ashley, touched her face and said "I' sorry Ash, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Before leaving the room John kissed Ashley's forehead and said goodnight not knowing that Ashley was just half a sleep and heard everything he said.

To be continued…

A/N: Sorry for the late update.


	7. Start of something new

Can we make it real?

Iloverandycena854

Summary: Ashley broke up with Matt but it seems he isn't over with her yet, so Ashley decides to hire a guy in exchange of her 2001 Lamborghini Diablo but what if the fall for each other in the process? Can love find a way to make it real?

Starring: Ashley Massaro, John Cena, Matt Hardy, Randy Orton, Liz, Trish Stratus and Jack.

Thoughts are in _Italics_

Chapter 7:

The next morning…

"_He kissed me." Ashley said after John left the room._

"_He even said sorry." _

"_Hey, a few minutes ago I was so mad at him and now this?"_

"_Arrg, what the hell am I feeling?"_

The next morning …

John woke up and obviously Ashley was not talking to him.

"Good morning." John said while getting some coffee.

Ashley just snubbed John and went back up to his room.

"I knew this would happen." John said with his signature both hands on his waist.

LUNCH TIME

"Why isn't she coming down?" John asked.

When John realized she isn't going down he had no choice but to swallow his pride and talk to Ashley.

Knock…knock…

"Go away." Ashley shouted.

"Look, Ash I just got carried away and lost track of time okay." John said in front of Ashley's door.

"That's it?" "You lost track of time?" Ashley hollered.

"Ashley, please let me explain."

"Let me in." John shouted.

"Just leave me alone!" Ashley shouted back.

John lost hope and just went down. That afternoon John didn't go to the arena with Ashley.

XxxxxX

That night Ashley had a match with Victoria and of course with Mickie and Candice on ringside.

DURING ASHLEY'S MATCH

John was at his locker room watching the diva's match. At the middle of the match John noticed his shoe lace were untied and decided to tie it. When he returned his look in the television the first thing he saw was Mickie about to get a steel chair. He knew what was going to happen next. He was worried for Ashley so without a doubt he went into the ring but to his surprise he saw Randy Orton in the ring and the most shocking part of all he saw Randy hugged Ashley to protect her from getting hit by a steel chair.

Everyone was shocked because of what Randy has done. John was so shocked and both his eyes were widely opened looking at both of them.

The referee immediately disqualified Victoria.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked Ashley.

"Why did you do that?" Ashley questioned Randy confusedly looking straight at Randy's deep blue eyes.

Before Randy could answer back John went into the ring and took hold of Ashley's hands.

"Thanks mate."

"I appreciate what you did for my girl." John said to Randy with arrogance.

"No problem man." Randy said as he left the ring.

To be continued…

A/N: Hope you all like this chap especially that Randy's on the scene now. Eniweiz, thanks for all the reviews and keep it coming.

"

"


	8. Chapter 8

Can we make it real?

Iloverandycena854

Summary: Ashley broke up with Matt but it seems he isn't over with her yet, so Ashley decides to hire a guy in exchange of her 2001 Lamborghini Diablo but what if the fall for each other in the process? Can love find a way to make it real?

Starring: Ashley Massaro, John Cena, Matt Hardy, Randy Orton, Liz, Trish Stratus and Jack.

Thoughts are in _Italics_

Chapter 8:

After Randy first exited the two followed and exited too. John did not take of his hold on Ashley's hands until they reached back stage till Ashley forcedly took it off.

"What was that all about?" Ashley asked.

"What?"

"You, bragging to Randy I'm your girl when I'm not."

"At least he saved me unlike you who just stood there."

"It wasn't even part of the storyline." Ashley said.

"Hey, I wasn't the one flirting with other guys when I know that the public knows I' m taken." John said arrogantly.

When Ashley heard those words from John's mouth she wasn't able to control herself and larruped his face.

"So, you think now I'm flirting huh?"

"Then what do you call what you did last night?"

"Hey, don't change the topic here Ash."

"Okay, enough let's finish this."

"Let's just end this lie."

"Let's just tell the public and accept whatever the public accuse us of." Ashley said as she was about to leave John's locker room.

"Oh, and before I go I just wasn't to clear it because its pretty obvious you didn't understand what happened awhile ago ; Randy just saved me from getting hit by a steel chair and if you call that flirting then why don't you ask yourself if what you did last night with your x is not flirting." Ashley said and left with teary eyes.

The moment Ashley left John started to throw things and punch the wall. He was furious. He even left a punch mark at one of the lockers.

"_I shouldn't have said those words." _

When John arrived home he went to Ashley's room and saw the cabinets were open. All of Ashley's things were gone and so was she.

John was so wretched. Both of his eyes were heavy with tears but he didn't cry.

"_I can't loose her."_

John without a doubt went into his car and went to Ashley's house.

ASHLEY'S HOUSE

He knocked at the door and fortunately Ashley opened it.

Even before John could talk Ashley closed the door but John blocked the door with his hands.

"Can you please listen to me?" John said while gasping.

"There's nothing we need to talk about, so go away!" Ashley hollered.

"Ashley, listen to me."

"Matt's back!" John said

"_Did I just say that?"_

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"He can't be back, dummy." Ashley said

"Okay, I know you're lying so just stop it."

Before Ashley could close the door again John had a quick gulp and finally said: "I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry."

"Finally, I thought you'd never say that." Ashley said with a smile

"What do you mean?" John said confusedly.

"I knew it that you didn't mean saying those words me awhile ago."

"Come on help me get my things on the car."

"You mean you're not mad at me anymore?" John asked.

"All I needed was your sorry." Ashley said. Upon hearing what Ashley said John scowl turned into grin.

"Oh, and by the way you're still not totally forgiven." Ash said.

"Huh?"

"Hey, I still remember that you ditched me yesterday you know."

BACK AT JOHN'S HOUSE

John helped Ashley unpack her stuff. After a few minutes Ashley started to unpack some posters.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"You'll ruin the wall paper!" John said.

"Hey, this is my room til the contract ends."

"What?"

Ashley continued posting posters of superman, simple plan and Goth.

"I'll just rip those posters later and post a "post no bill" sign on the wall."

"Yeah right?"

After a while Ashley noticed John wasn't around anymore so she went to look for him in the garden and to her surprise she saw a table in the garden. She saw the exact set-up of what she did last night. All the wine, food and even the pink and black candles were there.

"What the hell is this Johnny?" Ashley asked.

"Well, you know I thought I could bring it up for you."

"So, want to start the party?" John asked as he opened the speakers of his i-pod.

"Bad, bad man?" Ashley asked.

"That was so last century."

"Hey, I'm a big fan of the singer."

"Isn't he the best?" John joked.

"As if!" Ashley said.

"Oh, and by the way can I ask randy here to, you know have dinner with us here."

"I just wanted to thank him."

John's smile tuned into a scowl.

"What?"

"You're the one in depth with him."

"I'm not the one who was saved by the "legend killer"?" John said while emphasizing legend killer.

"You are so selfish!" Ashley said.

THE NEXT DAY

John woke up and realized Ashley left already. "Does she really sleep?"

A/N: Guess where did Ashley go? Heheh… eniweiz, sorry for the l8 update. I was kinda BC… okay and because of that I'm giving a spoiler: it's entitled are you jealous… hehehe


	9. are you jealous?

Chapter 9:

The next day

John woke up and saw Ashley's car was gone.

"Did she really sleep?" John said while yawning. "Where the hell is she now?"

After John had his breakfast he decided to go out and check out the car he was going to sell to Dave. He was about to open the trunk when he saw Ashley's car coming.

He smiled and shouted "Going home early?" When all of a sudden, he realized Ashley wasn't alone in his car. To his surprise, he saw the door of the driver's seat open. His jaw dropped widely opened with his left eyebrow raised.

"Randy?" John said

"Oh, hi mate!" Randy said while running to open the door of the passenger's seat.

"Am I missing something?" John asked while both of his hands were on his waist.

John pulled Ashley and whispered "Why is he here?"

"Don't worry, this won't take long. I'm just going to get my swimsuit." Ashley said

"What?" John asked "You're going to go swimming with him?"

"Yeah. Since you don't want him to have dinner here in your house, I just decided to ask him out." Ashley emphasized to John. "There's a newly opened resort nearby."

"Hey! I was jus joking." John said with a worried look (jealous) on his face while holding his head with his left hand and the other one on his waist.

"You, know just stay here. Tell Randy you'll both will just stay here." John said

"I can't. I already made a reservation at the resort. And besides, he's already in his trunks." Ashley said with a dirty smile as she took off the grip from John's hands and left.

"Hey man." Randy said and placed his arm on John's shoulders. "You really hit the jackpot with her."

"Okay, let's go Rands!" Ashley said as she was about to enter her car.

"Okay, let's go Rands!" John mimicked Ashley to himself.

"Sure, sexy." Randy said. When all of a sudden, John shouted "Hey guys wait up!"

"Isn't it right if I join you guys? Well, as Ashley's boyfriend I can't see a reason why I couldn't join you. It's the least I can do, right?" John said while blocking the entrance of the passenger's seat so Ashley couldn't close it.

Ashley had no choice but to say yes. "Sure, hon. Why not." Ashley said with a fake smile.

"_So much for having fun." Ashley said to herself. "He always finds a way to ruin everything."_

"I knew you would say yes." John said with a grin. "Wait for me. I'll just get my trunks and some tanning oil."

When John went down, they entered the car but they didn't know John had another plan to mess everything up.

"Oops, guys I think I have a problem." John said

"What now?" Randy said irritated

"I need to wash the car; Dave's going to pick it up later. Can you wait for me guys?" John asked

"_Damn it!" _Ashley said to herself "Oh, yeah sure babe." Ashley said to John

"Love you, sweetie pie." John said as he left and started washing the car.

"_Did I just said that?" _John said to himself

"What's with the sweetie pie?" Ashley muttered to herself.

It has been 20 long minutes but John still hasn't finish washing half of the car so Ashley goy impatient and said, "That's it."

"What's it?" Randy asked

To John and Randy's surprise, Ashley took of her top and skirt.

"Am I dreaming or something? If I am don't pinch me." Randy said while rubbing his eyes.

Ashley was wearing her sexiest black and pink bikini. "What are you guys staring at?" Ashley asked. "If I don't help John, it would take him 10 years to finish washing this car." Ashley said as she went on top of the car.

"John, could you throw the sponge up here?" Ashley asked

In the middle of Ashley's washing, she accidentally slipped and fortunately Randy caught her, He ended up carrying her (bride style) while she was wearing her bikini while John just got even more jealous.

To be continued…

A/N: This one is better than chapter 8 right? Eniweiz it might take me a long time to update but if I get more reviews I'll hurry the update.


	10. cpr

Chapter 10:

After Ashley's long wait they finally arrived at the new resort.

"This is a nice place." John said.

"Yeah, it's very nice." Randy said while looking at Ashley's face.

When they finally reached the pool they took off their clothes except for Ashley. So Randy volunteered himself in helping Ashley take off her clothes.

"_Oh, it's ON Randy!" John said to himself._

"When Ashley took off her clothes both men' had their eyes glued to her body.

"_Oh, that army bikini looks damn hot on her!" Randy said to himself as he whistled the sexy whistle._

When John saw Randy's dirty look on Ash he immediately pulled her and they both plunged into the pool. Both of them were laughing cause John was trying to drown her. Randy finally dived in because he realized he was being left out. He joined the John in trying to drown Ashley.

After about an hour of swimming the three got hungy and got themselves snacks from the snack bar of the resort.

After eating their snacks Ashley suddenly shouted: "Come on guys let's go back to the pool!"

When they reached the pool they went to the other end of the pool the deeper part.

"Warning children in this area should always be supervised." Randy read the sign.

"Yeah right!" John said as he pushed Ashley into the pool not knowing Ashley wasn't really good at swimming.

At first they thought Ashley was just joking when she was shouting she can't swim but when John noticed she was under water for quite sometime he dived in and got Ashley out of the pool. He carried her to the side of the pool and laid her down the edge of the pool.

"Ashley, come on wake up!" John said worriedly while shaking Ashley

"Don't just stand there, ask for help!" John demanded Randy.

Randy ran and went to the customer service of the hotel

"Ash, don't joke me like this!" John said as he demonstrated CPR on Ashley.

To John's surprise after (kissing) blowing into Ashley's lips she opened her eyes and giggled.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" Ashley said and laughed out loud.

She was rolling around in the gutter of the pool laughing and laughing when finally Randy came with a nurse.

When Randy saw Ashley laughing he realized what happened and joined Ashley in laughing.

After a series of laughing Ashley noticed John walking out.

She followed John

"Hey, what's the matter with you?"

"You can't handle a simple joke?" Ashley asked but John didn't listen and just continued his walking up to the parking lot.

When Ashley realized john wasn't paying attention she grabbed John's shoulders and said: "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What the hell is wrong with me?" John said

"Did you know how much I wanted to kill myself when I thought I'd loose you a while ago?" John said to Ashley

Ashley was speechless and realized what John was saying.

John went up the car and left Ashley alone in the parking lot but when the car was about to exit the gate Ashley blocked herself in front of it.

John went down the car and said "What the hell are you doing now? Killing yourself for real?'

"Yes, if it's the only way you'll forgive me." Ashley said.

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Can we make it real?

Iloverandycena854

Summary: Ashley broke up with Matt but it seems he isn't over with her yet, so Ashley decides to hire a guy to be her boyfriend in exchange of her 2001 Lamborghini Diablo but what if the fall for each other in the process? Can love find a way to make it real?

Starring: Ashley Massaro, John Cena, Matt Hardy, Randy Orton, Liz, Trish Stratus and Jack.

Thoughts are in _Italics_

Chapter 11:

John went down the car and said "What the hell are you doing now? Killing your self for real?"

"Yes, if it's the only way you'll forgive me." Ashley said.

John was sort of surprised and grinned a little. He went closer to Ashley and surprisingly hugged her.

Ashley looked up to him and said "Are we good?"

"Yeah, were good." John said and broke the grip in Ashley's waist.

"Come on let's go home." John said as he opened the door of the passenger's seat for Ashley.

"Wait!" Ashley said.

"Where the hell is Randy?"

"Don't worry about him; he'll be fine with the hot nurse he brought with him when he thought you were drowning." John said with a dirty smile.

BACK AT JOHN'S PLACE

The moment they reached the house they both went on separate ways.

Ashley went to her room and John went to the opposite direction.

When Ashley was finally lying down on her bed she can't help but reminisce on what happened earlier.

**Flashback**

"What the hell is wrong with me?" John said

"**Did you know how much I wanted to kill myself when I thought I'd** **loose you a while ago?"** John said to Ashley

**End**

"What am I feeling?" Ashley said to herself.

Ashley couldn't sleep so she decided to go outside to get some air.

She was about to go out when she noticed John playing billiards by himself.

"Oh, hey Ash." John said noticing Ashley passing by.

"Why are you still awake?" He asked.

"It's just…"

"Just what?" John asked.

"No, it's nothing I just can't sleep." Ashley lied.

"Wanna Join?" John asked.

"Yeah sure."

"This wouldn't probably take long." Ashley said vauntingly.

"Don't be too sure." John said with a dirtier look.

At the middle of the game (Ashley leading) Ashley decided to give a little zest to the game.

"This is too boring."

"It would be better when something is at stake." Ashley said.

"Name it." John said arrogantly.

"You're Ferrari." Ashley said.

"Sure." John said as he got the keys and placed it in the middle of the billiards' table.

Surprisingly when the continued the match John didn't even let Ashley play and finished their match.

"Tsk..tsk.." John said boastfully.

"That was quick." John said with a killer one side smile.

Of course Ashley always had a back up plan; so to John's surprise Ashley got the car keys and started running.

"Oh, no you don't!" John said and started to run after Ashley.

Both of them ran around the house like kids and almost broke a lampshade.

"You can't catch me!" Ashley said and stuck out her tongue.

She went up the stairs and entered John's room.

"_Wrong move Ash!" Ashley said to herself._

"Tsk...tsk..." John said looking at Ashley while panting.

"Gotcha!" John said as he cornered Ashley.

Ashley started running but John finally got her and ended up carrying her.

They were both exhausted so John laid her down on his bed while they were both laughing. He was so tired and also laid down. After a few minutes the two didn't notice that they were dozing off on the same bed.

THE NEXT MORNING

Ashley was the first to wake up and noticed a very awkward situation. John was all over her. He was hugging her tightly. (Nope, they didn't have sex!)

"_Oh my gosh."_

"_What will I do?"_

"_If I move he might wake up and see this very awkward situation."_

Before Ashley could think of an idea John soon woke up. So she closed back her eyes.

When John woke and saw the situation he just smiled and slowly fixed Ashley's hair placed it on the back of her ears.

He slowly took off the grip from his hands and left Ashley sleeping (sort of).

Tbc!

A/N: So any comments? Since maybe I'll be updating next2 week so I'll give a spoiler: the next chapter's setting will be at the premier night of **The Marine** (can't wait to watch!).


End file.
